Tú por él Y yo por ti
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: "Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre….Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña .. . que mas da?... Se quieren verdad?...si de verdad?... Como nosotros?...Si Sakura como nosotros Tu padre Y mi madre"


Quiero empezar que me inspire de la nada ajskask en este fic de la perspectiva real y actual de situaciónes familiares, solo que use a Sasukito como guía kajskjaksj espero que les guste y comente :D

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump**

* * *

**Tú por él, Yo por Ti**

_**Si tan solo supieras lo que el futuro tiene…preparado para nosotros? Pensarías igual aunque yo fuera un monstruo…atrapado en ilusiones de niño mimado.**_

Fugaku Uchiha el hombre más poderoso y millonario del mundo, podría comprar el planeta tierra si él quisiese, deseado por toda mujer, por su dinero claro esta…y además de todo esto aquel hombre avaro, egoísta y engreído era mi padre, amante y esposo de mi madre, la cual no merecía aquel trato.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me pusieron así porque mi madre vio una película de ninjas, donde uno era muy valiente y poderoso, ayudaba a todos y se llamaba Sasuke.  
A mi madre le encanto aquel nombre, y así fue. Nací un día soleado, mi madre me ha criado casi sola, mi padre. . . cuando era niño casi ni lo veía, pero lo admiraba, lo amaba. Pero al crecer comprendí la clase de hombre que era, antes sin darme cuenta encontraba a mi madre llorando con golpes, cada vez que preguntaba decía que se había caído y así fue durante años.  
Ella me crio como el consentido el niño de mami, era engreído, apuesto, y un mujeriego de primera.  
Cuando tenía 17 llegue de una fiesta muy tarde, entre a casa y vi como mi padre golpeaba a mi mamá con un bate de baseball, mi madre lloraba, gritaba que parara, todas esa veces que ella se "caía" había sido él, siempre fue el.  
Itachi no hacía nada, nunca hizo nada mi hermano mayor por miedo, por pavor a padre, dejo que la golpeara durante años.  
En ese momento no aguante mi ira, mi enojo, mi impotencia, el sentirme inferior a aquel hombre que siempre me pareció lejano, ya no. Ya no, no necesito aquellas palabras de agrado salidas de su boca.

_Ya no más. . ._

No se como pero me encontraba en el suelo con un hombre debajo de mí, lo golpeaba sin parar, mis puños sangraban, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, y escuchaba sus gritos, los gritos de mi madre, pidiéndome que me detuviera. . . Porque? El la había golpeado porque quería que me detuviera, suplicaba junto a mí. . . Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a mi padre lleno de sangre y luego mis manos cubiertas de sangre, su sangre, y ahí parado en la puerta Itachi, sujetándome, la policía, los médicos y mi madre, todo daba vueltas y así me desmaye.

Me desperté en una clínica, había una chica muy guapa a mi lado, tenía ojos grandes verde jade, y un color de cabello inusual. . . Rosado? Su cabello era rosado, me sonreía, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí. . .feliz?

-Sakura…un gusto y tú eres?- Susurro la peli rosa a mi lado

-Uhmm…Sasuke Uchiha, un placer- Dije con una voz irreconocible.

Yo siempre fui un jugador de chicas? Pero porque me siento como lento, como adormecido como si despertara de un coma intenso.

-Si, bueno te debes sentir dormido y extraño no?- dijo la chica  
-Porque lo mencionas?-  
-Porque bueno … despertaste de un coma de 8 meses no es para menos o sí?- que acaba de decir la muchacha ósea era verdad mi sensación no era solo mi imaginación si había ocurrido así, pero que había pasado, porque? Cómo? Cuando? Dónde?...quien soy…donde estoy….  
la luz en mis ojos comenzó a apagarse y así quedo.

Desperté y estaba solo en aquella habitación, cuando una mujer entro, la reconocía, era ella;

-Mamá- me limite a decir, ella solo me sonrió  
-Ayy Sasuke, mi vida que haría mami sin ti, sabes estabas en un coma, pero no era grave porque fue como un desmayo más duradero, tu padre el está tras las rejas, y yo estoy contigo y estoy bien- me dijo con su hermosa voz que me tranquilizaba aun en los momentos más difíciles.  
-Mamá, había una niña a mi lado que le ocurrió?-  
-Ahh ya te refieres a Sakura-Chan, no ella está en casa con su padre, querido. Te va a gustar es un lindo barrio, el es muy amable, y Sakura bueno, es ella- dijo sonriendo nuevamente  
Me eh perdido de algo, mire a mi madre con cara extrañada.

-Hay mucho que debo contarte y que paso en este tiempo, cuando venía a verte aquí había un hombre muy guapo, que venía por su hija, Sakura-chan, conversábamos siempre, y me invito a salir, te imaginas Sasuke, invitarme a salir a mí!. Bueno al final nos enamoramos y me dijo que podíamos vivir todos juntos en su casa. No te alteres cielo no me voy a casar hasta que tú me digas y si quieres que termine con el si no te agrada, será tu deseo, mi príncipe-

Mi madre tan perfecta como negarle la felicidad que emanaba en su cara.

-Está bien, sé que me agradara…- susurre muy lento

Ella solo me agradecía. Unos días después Salí de ahí y conocí mi nueva casa, mamá me explico que Itachi se fue a E.E.U.U porque no soportaba Japón. Asique estaríamos yo y ella.  
Entre a mi cuarto, mis cosas estaban ahí, todo era muy lindo y ordenado.  
Baje a la cocina y me lo encontré a él, un hombre de mediana edad, muy atractivo a vista de una mujer, de mi madre claro está. Me saludo amablemente me ayudo a orientarme y me presento a mi muchacha que sería mi "Hermana" como él le decía; Sakura Haruno.

Paso el tiempo me empezaba a acostumbrar ya salía de fiestas nuevamente, con los amigos de Sakura que realmente eran todos muy amables, y simpáticos, sonreía más y más cada vez que la veía, que pensaba en ella, me gustaba y me gustaba mucho.

Una noche Salí a tomar aire fuera de la casa y la vi salir a ella. Me miro y solo me pregunto

-Que te ocurrió, cuéntame tu historia Sasuke Uchiha- con una voz muy acaramelada

-Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre y no soporte y lo golpee y golpee una y otra vez-  
-Mi madre murió en los brazos de mi papá, cuando un hombre los asalto y la pistola que traía se disparó, solo para robar 5 yenes y el anillo de mi madre- me conto mi ángel rosado  
-Mi mamá estaba protegiéndome, cada vez que la golpeaba era por mi causa, algo que hacia disgustar a mi padre, y ella se ponía para que fuera ella la castigada y no yo.- Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, ella debía notarlo porque me abrazo.

-Sasuke, todo el dolor pasara, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí. Tu madre lo hizo por el yo lo hare por ti, déjame sanar tu corazón, déjame entrar. . . Sasuke- lo último fue en un susurro

-Sakura…me gustas- susurre en su oído  
-Sasuke …me gustas y mucho- me dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros

Nos miramos profundamente esperando que la noche nos apagara, y creo que volví a ser Sasuke Uchiha. La tome y la apreté contra mí, tome sus labios como posesión mía, la bese como si quisiese que todo quedara así, solo ella y yo. El calor me dañaba necesitaba más de ella, aún más que un beso, quería hacerle el amor.

Perderme en ella cuando la hice mía en mi habitación fue algo que no se olvida, fue perfecto, fue mágico y ella era todo para mí, era mi amiga, mi hermanastra, mi amante y la mujer que yo amaba.

-Qué más da- me dijo ella cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron  
-Qué más da que cosa, bonita?- pregunte muy curioso  
-Se quieren Verdad!- dijo ella más como afirmación que como pregunta  
-Si de verdad….-  
-Como nosotros?- pregunto con voz de niña pequeña  
-Si Sakura como nosotros….Tu padre y mi madre-  
-Sasuke?- me dijo casi inaudible  
-mmmh?-  
-Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo- dijo mi ángel  
-También te amo Sakura- respondí con toda la sinceridad del universo

Ella fue un ángel, caído para mi salvación, tenía un dolor en el pecho, un ardor pero con ella mi dolor desaparecía, con ella lo malo quedaba atrás.  
Es por eso que el amor hace muchas cosas. Sakura me salvo de mi obscuridad y mi madre. Mi madre lo hizo por él y yo lo hice por ella, por nosotros, por la vida tranquila y llena de amor que tenemos ahora.  
No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero no estoy orgulloso.

Es la historia real de un chico que solo trataba de ayudar a mami y que de paso encontró el amor, y su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha .

**FIIN**

**

* * *

**Comenten y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado mi forma de escribir y de ver la vida :D

COMENTEN me interesan sus OPINIONES :)


End file.
